karchanfandomcom-20200213-history
Race:Dragon
Characteristics Dragons come in a variety of sizes, colors, and styles. Some have large legs and clawed talons, others have no legs at all. Some have wings, some have horns, some breathe fire, some breathe ice, some have scales, some have feathers - you get the idea. Typically, dragons have reptilian, amphibian, feline, or even avian qualities but rarely have fur or other such mammalian characteristics. They are all inherently magic and typically either fly or swim as their main modes of transport. Some can even shape change, and assume the form of a human. While they can be small, most dragons are large. Being stronger, faster, generally smarter, and possessing longer life than humans, some dragons tend to consider themselves superior creatures. For good dragons, this may only mean they often consider humanoid races as children, trying to take care of them and educate them; for evil dragons, they consider humanoids as mere animals, or as toys to play with; at best, they are minions and slaves. Again, this is not always the case, but is typically found. Some consider themselves equal to all the races, but, of course... This is quite rare. Sizes Most dragons in Karchan vary from the size of a fae to a mountain. Many dragons, especially though in The Dragon Ryders, are loosely based on the lore of dragons from the Pern series by Anne McCaffery. Most dragons that were created by Obsidian, or follow him, are typically Tolkein-esque in nature. Still, this does not apply to all of Obsidian's dragon following. Abilities Dragons grow stronger and more resistant to physical and magical damage as they mature. As dragons grow older, many learn how to radiate a mystical fear aura which forces creatures and sentient beings alike to flee in a panic if unable to resist the aura. Currently, there is no 'ancient' dragon in Karchan that is old enough to be considered the grandfather of all dragons of the land. Almost all dragons have some innate magical abilities, but they vary from race to race. Some races are able to shape-shift into animal or human forms. Elemental dragons exercise power over certain elements, and their appearance may be indicative of their elemental inclination. For example a red dragon will have some control over fires. History in Karchan Dragons in Karchan have had a long history of destroying things and eating people, and for this much of the populace is highly distrustful of them. In Pendulis, they wrecked the money changers (as well as wiped out their entire store of gold) and roasted the Dew Drop Inn. Dragons once threatened The Taverne, just north of the road, and regularly chomped on humans and pooped them out in the mountains, deep in the Dark Forest. Of course, not every dragon felt the need to include human as part of their diet. Since the days of old, however, relations with the dragons have improved now that the eating of humans has become a rarity. In fact, there once existed a group of dragons that were bonded with humans known as the Dragon Ryders of Karchan. However, these days dragons are typically associated with Obsidian, since he created the majority of the lines for his own use, and thus the relationship of the populace with the dragons is still an uncertain one though it is rumored that some of the dragons in Karchan follow no one - not even the Gods. Problem Dragons of the Past: Drache, Tantalas (sp?), Pidish, Trodgor, Mahado Important Note: In Karchan, there is one thing that all dragons have in common - very delicate stomachs. While they often swallow people whole, digestion of such a meal can take weeks (or even months). Therefore, those who are swallowed whole can nearly always find their way out of the dragon through one end or the other. Just be careful not to brag, else the dragon may be more careful next time to chew you up before swallowing! Category:Race